


In the shackles of the web

by Mellinna_Farrin



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drama, F/M, Political Marriage, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellinna_Farrin/pseuds/Mellinna_Farrin
Summary: The wedding of the new 16-year-old Queen of Mewni has ended, and she is in her chambers now. She wants nothing more than to be alone, but that's impossible. Her husband her mother forced on her, must come to her. And she is waiting him…
Relationships: King Shastacan/Eclipsa Butterfly





	In the shackles of the web

**Author's Note:**

> The visualization of Shastacan: https://pm1.narvii.com/6729/7f7c08252a1dead9aed91653b5f5e09e61ac57f8v2_hq.jpg

…In her new chambers, marking the beginning of her married life with Shastacan Spiderbite, the young married Queen stayed, allowing her maids to work on her outfit, which was no longer for prying eyes. The bravado of determination that had been stirred up had weakened considerably, and now Eclipsa was once again overwhelmed by strong fears. Her mind couldn't get rid of her dead mother's words that she hadn't been afraid of her father on their first night on his ship. And if Solaria wasn't afraid, then was it fitting that she, the heir to a mighty warrior, should surrender to the spare prince of the Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites? The girl's pride was hurt by the assumption that she was weaker and more cowardly than the Monster-Carver. Eclipsa didn't want to give in. She is the Queen of Mewni now, and she must endure today's ordeal with dignity.

Another veil, this time snow-white, hid the Queen's moonlit face, leaving her in the darkness alone with her torments. Eclipsa could hear the maids leaving her, and their place being taken by the one who, on this momentous night, was to deliver her from the virgin purity of not only this veil, but the most untouched innocence.

Through the semitransparent haze of the veil, Eclipsa could see the tall figure of her newly minted king, standing in front of her. From a distance, she couldn't see his face, which sent a panicked grip over her struggling heart. Why does he hesitate? In what frame of mind did he arrive at the chamber? Is he feeling nervous, too?

And Eclipsa's guesses weren’t without truth. Calmly carrying out the cruel plans of the late Solaria, Shastacan hadn't been experience the slightest manifestation of the treacherous tremor that possessed him when he lifted the weightless cloth from the face of his former night dream, and now — night reality, which became his lawful spouse.

Eclipsa looked up timidly at the man whose hands had restored the light to her eyes. Shastacan looked sympathetically into the startled mauve eyes opposite, hoping to see some warmth and responsiveness in them, and, alas, was disappointed in his best expectations.

Eclipsa felt that her hastily cherished courage was beginning to fail her, but she, still stubbornly unwilling to lose to her mother, who had somehow treacherously shattered her former hope about love, summoned all her self-control. She is Eclipsa Butterfly, and she gave herself a silent vow to be the Queen of this night. Having overcome myself, the newlywed stoically withstood the intense look of Shastacan when she heard his passionate and excited voice:

"Eclipsa… for many years I have waited for this moment, this happiness. You don't even know how much I dreamed that one day you would be mine!.. I am grateful to Solaria because she fulfilled my dream. Do you remember what you said to me once?"

The memory of her sarcastic and haughty refusal of the spider prince's first claim to her hand came back to Eclipsa. If only she knew…

"But I believed my dream would come true. I didn't doubt it. You didn't know about my feelings, but you will today."

Eclipsa felt a sharp twinge of nausea. This was the disastrous moment of losing her innocence, coming so soon and so… swiftly. However, contrary to her foresight, what was happening next was beyond her most terrifying assumptions. Shastacan took from the pocket of his doublet a transparent bubble.

"It's a poison, Eclipsa. Very strong. It is enough to drink a few drops, and the breath will stop, the heart will stop, and nothing will help."

He dropped to one knee in front of the bewildered Eclipsa, who barely found the strength to withstand his burning gaze that begged for an answer.

"I give you my life, my Queen. I don't care about power, lands, title, or money. Just say the word and I'll kill myself."

The deadly little vessel slowly moved to Shastacan's lips. Shocked, Eclipsa realized that the real power was now in her hands: to take away or save the life of her husband — the national of her charms from now on and forever. And the young Queen made her choice before she had time to comprehend it.

The marital chambers resounded with a ringing scattering of glass shards. With a single movement, Eclipsa knocked the ill-fated poison out of Shastacan's hands, for which he immediately thanked her, pressing his lips to her thin palms.

"With your hand, Shastacan, it would be baseness to leave me a widow right after the wedding."

The king looked gratefully at his wife, without rising from his knees.

"If you would let your faithful husband die for you, Eclipsa, you would give me as much joy as when you agreed to be mine."

Eclipsa looked with compassion at the servile servant of her unintentional charm, trying to think of what she should do with him.

"Today on my wedding, I publicly announced that my husband will never have reason to murmur against me, Shastacan. I wouldn't want your suicide to prove otherwise, to undermine my reputation."

Shastacan rose, delightedly absorbing a grateful glance his dream come true.

"Did you say that, my Queen?" His strong hands gripped Eclipsa's cheeks hungrily, as if he feared that she would evaporate without a trace, floating away from him behind the fog of his love fever. "Know that I will always be the happiest of mortals, as long as I have only you, whatever you may be with me. It is enough for the slave of your splendor that he has the unprecedented honor of holding you in his arms, touching your hand, and lying at your feet…"

Eclipsa listened intently to the king's amorous words, sensing a genuine sincerity in his colorful expressions that barely matched his established image. She first allowed herself to note that Shastacan, despite the fact that he is nine years older than her, is very attractive. It was the manly, not ungraceful beauty of a determined man, who knew exactly what he wanted to achieve, and was ready to go headlong to his goals, ready to break down mountains for the sake of the one that would take his heart.

The daughter of Solaria gradually regained her lost resolve to turn the inevitable night as she pleased. Her small hand reached down to the sturdy chest of Shastacan, going straight to the heart, it was beating now for her. Her fear before his eyes was fading.

"How did you manage to love me, Shastacan?" The question that had long tormented her broke from the Queen's lips. "Before you sought my hand in marriage with my mother, I had no way of knowing that you could desire it. I want to know the truth."

Shastacan gently grasped the hand of the girl who was allowed to tear out and ungodly trample the heart that was pounding under her, thus delivering a sweet torture to the slave of her love.

"I've been watching you ever since the late Queen Solaria didn't realize how devoted I was to her, Eclipsa. I don't need to remind you again what I was doing and who I was, but even my undesirable position for you allowed me to spend time with you when I couldn't yet experience the bliss of giving you my love. When I accompanied you on horseback rides, I put all my care into your warnicorn, because I didn't dare to imagine that the fabulous day would come when I would be able to give care to you personally, Eclipsa. Heaven once thought me worthy to hold you in my arms when you were just beginning to turn into a captivating beauty. Then I saved you from the snake and you protected me before your mother, remember? When heaven allowed me to carry you in my arms for that brief moment, I realized that I wanted to carry you in my arms for the rest of my life, when you began to transform into a wonderful goddess. My dream was born in me, and now it have come true. And then, my precious Queen, I gave myself a vow that Shastacan Spiderbite will win a position worthy of your incomparable hand. I prayed to heaven every day that they would keep you for me until I rose so high that I could get closer to my dream."

Eclipsa had heard enough to convince her of the incorruptible sincerity of his passionate confession. Even if her soul was unable to respond to that passion, tonight he would be rewarded for his love. She remembered what her mother had said to her just before she died: "If you want the reward yourself, be brave".

"I'd rather, Shastacan, that you make me believe in your feelings, not with poison, but as a legitimate husband should."

"Eclipsa… I ask heaven that what I have heard is not just a seductive dream," the king breathed, startled, drawing her to him, who was in herself a dream for him.

"Even in dreams, the Queen of Mewni's wish is a law." Eclipsa smiled for the first time in days, finally giving up her past life, at least for this night.

She felt the hot breath on the back of her neck as she was wrapped in her husband's arms. A white wedding robe covered the floor of the marital chamber next to the discarded veil. The bride crossed her arms over her bare chest, shivering with cold, excitement, and… anticipation? She didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew what she wanted to feel.

"Eclipsa, let me confirm my love," Shastacan said in a broken voice, gently overcoming the obstacle created by involuntary stiffness and approaching the innermost virgin gift of fate.

The Queen graciously accepted the help, parting her shoulders and elbows, bound by an unwelcome tremor, only to grasp the doublet of one who turned out to be not so repulsive to her, and to whom her shuddering, still untouched body heroically prepared to respond. Her frail, shivering fingers were unable to control the buttons on her wedding dress, and once again, much stronger hands came to Eclipsa's aid.

"Rely on me, my beautiful spring," a hot whisper in her ear and such an indispensable skillful support. "Do you remember once, when you didn't want to ride, I told you that I was ready to help you overcome every fear you had? You turned me down then. Don't deny me that now, Eclipsa. Leave it to me. Rely on someone who will give his life, just to make you feel good."

And Eclipsa relied on him. The reigning Queen obeyed her consort. Her back had touched the soft sheets of the marriage bed, but the latter couldn't compete with the tenderness of the caresses of the one who temporarily replaced the blanket for his young wife that night.

Eclipsa was afraid of the pain — from dislike and innocence, — and she was right. Clenching convulsively covered with scars from the spider bites in the back of Shastacan, the Queen, who became a full-fledged woman, was breathing hard, despite his exhortations and cautious movement. Pain seeped into all the bowels of the tormented leaden passion, although already female, but still a girl's body. When the veil of the night that had fully come into its own was heavier than the lingering fever of love that enveloped those who were destined to share the bed, Eclipsa rested in an uneasy sleep on her husband's chest.

***

The short, tired slumber ended abruptly. Eclipsa woke up very soon. It was clearly not close to dawn. She found that although she was now covered with a real blanket, her changed body was still naked. She slid noiselessly from the marital bed, groping for her abandoned outfit and draping it over her shivering shoulders. The physical pain receded, and emptiness took its place.

The girl felt cheated herself, having received not at all what she had hoped for, reluctantly accepting the marriage that had taken place. Is this what this special relationship between a man and a woman should look like? Is it the essence of the very womanhood, about her mother had spoken of? To shake with pain every time she, Eclipsa, will be alone with her husband in the marriage chambers? She wasn't willing to settle for such a fate. Perhaps if the bond of marriage had united her to the one she wanted to choose for herself, everything would have been different?.. But it's too late to think about that now.

 _Create what you want_ …

Eclipsa wanted to be real Queen. Just like she swore to herself. She wanted what she deserved, what would pay the price of her tears and suffering.

 _from what is given to you_ …

Shastacan jerked violently, waking quickly from his slumber and jumping up on the nuptial bed, so that the startled Eclipsa almost fell from the other end of the bed as punishment for her careless touch.

"Who's there?" the king raised his voice, looking around sharply.

"Shastacan…" called recoiled Eclipsa softly.

"Forgive my manners, my dear. I'm afraid you'll have to get used to them. What's wrong with you? Are you unwell?"

Eclipsa carefully moved closer to her husband. She had nothing to say to him, and her desire needed no words to accompany it. Their lips met — this time at the behest of the wife, who was sitting in her husband's lap.

"Eclipsa…" The hopeless attempt of the conquered consort was immediately nipped in the bud.

Settling comfortably just below his stomach, she leaned into his chest. His heart, she was sure, was tapping her name again.

"Give what's left of this night to me, and in the morning I promise to try to get used to you."

She didn't feel hurt anymore.

 _Eclipsa may rule. You won again, Solaria Butterfly_.


End file.
